Flaws
by Rip Apart My Dreams
Summary: Throughout Mikan's life, Natsume had been there, insulting her along the way. Now they're older, and she wants to know why he constantly insults her. And it may suprise her. Oneshot.


Ahh, the joys of random ideas! I was just sitting at home, being sick and bored, when this popped into my head! My first oneshot!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALCE!

* * *

Mikan met him she was little. She was in the woods, playing hide and go seek with all the forest animals. They were winning. She was stumbling along, tripping over tree roots and her own two feet. While being completely oblivious, she ended up tripping over a boy about her age.

"Ow…" She muttered to herself. She looked to see what she tripped over, and met a pair of crimson eyes staring at her. Her own eyes went wide.

"What?" He asked, in an annoyed voice. He was just woken up from a nap to see some clumsy girl tripping over him.

"You're pretty!" Mikan exclaimed. She was met with a forehead flick.

"Don't call me pretty! Pretty is for girls!" He yelled at her.

"Well you _are!_ I'm Mikan, and you are?" She had a big, cheesy smile aimed at him, and her face kept inching closer towards him with each second he didn't respond to. It was sort of frightening.

"Back off! You're weird!" He stood up and started backing away. She quickly followed suit and got up, starting to follow him.

"I just want to know your name!"

"No!" He started running deeper into the woods, and she chased him. She was quite fast herself, so it wasn't hard to catch up. She tackled him to the ground, landing with an "Oomph!" sound.

He sighed. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe! It can't hurt to try!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Natsume."

"Natsume! Natsume, Natsume! Mikan and Natsume! Natsume and Mikan! Ha ha ha!" She started jumping around, singing and laughing.

Natsume just stared at her, wondering where in the world she got her energy. "Why are you so _weird?"_

She immediately halted in place and slowly turned her head towards him. " I am _not_ weird, you meanie!" She huffed.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Shut up! You are!"

"Meanie! You're not very nice!"

"You already called me a meanie! You stupid-face!"

Mikan let out an annoyed sigh. "Let's start over." She smiled that cheesy grin again.

"Wha—" He didn't have time to respond. She grabbed his hand and started running through the woods in an unknown direction.

"Come on! I wanna go play on the swings!" After a few minutes, she realized she was lost and slowed down. "I…uhh…" Tears started to form in her eyes. Natsume looked at her curiously. She broke out in sobs, and he was taken aback. "I'm lost! I'm never going to see my mommy again! And she packed my favorite snack today too! I want my animal crackers!"

"Stop crying." He demanded. It didn't work. He clapped his hand over her mouth and tried again. "Stop it. You look ugly like that. I know how to get out of here, so just follow me." She nodded, calming down.

They started walking in the opposite direction of where Mikan was dragging them. She grabbed his hand, and he took it back. She tried again, and he had the same reaction.

"Let me hold your hand!"

"No! It's my hand!"

She sulked as they walked, and he soon gave her his hand. "Happy?" She responded with a grin and started to swing their arms back and forth.

When they got back to the park, they were greeted by Mikan's frantic mother. "Mommy, Mommy!" Mikan said with glee, and went running over to her.

"Oh, thank God! Mikan, don't ever wander off on your own again, okay? I don't know what I'll do of you do that again."

"Okay, Mommy. Can I have my animal crackers now?"

This caused her mother to laugh. Goes to show you what her daughter's priorities are. "Yes you can, sweetie."

They started walking over to where the car was. Mikan glanced back, to see Natsume looking at her. She ran back to where he was, grabbed his hand, and dragged him with her. "You can have some of my animal crackers!" They reached the car, where Yuka looked curiously at her daughter, who was holding some little boy's hand. "Mommy! This is Natsume! He helped me out of the woods. Can he have some animal crackers, _please?"_

"Sure thing, sweetie." They sat in a small circle, Mikan still not letting go of Natsume's hand. They were six at the time.

Mikan walked into her second grade classroom, after the weekend, with a cast on her arm. She was surrounded by the entire class, asking her what happened. She was enjoying the attention, and after it died down, went to sit in her seat, next to Natsume. "Hi, Natsume!"

He glanced down at her arm. "What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean 'this time'? I've never broken my arm before!"

He sighed. "Just tell me the story."

"Okay! Well, I was playing on the monkey bars, and I was right in the middle. I didn't think I could make it all the way across, so I was reaching for that pole in the middle to slide down, and while I was reaching for it, I fell off! And I landed right on my arm! I had to go to the hospital and everything!"

"Wow. You're stupid."

"Well, I happen to love my cast!"

"It's pink and it makes your arm look fat." Then the teacher came into the classroom, ending their convocation. They were eight at the time.

Through their years of friendship, Natsume's insults kept on coming. "You're stupid." "That dress is ugly." "Your pigtails look like it's for five year olds." It went on for everything, every time Natsume saw Mikan, and Mikan was getting tired of it.

"Hotaru! Why does he always insult me? Is it true?" Mikan was pacing around her best friend's room, while Hotaru just sat on the bed, doing her homework.

"Partly, but if it was all true, you wouldn't have boys fawning over you all day, now would you?"

"Yeah, but why does he think all those things?"

"He's jealous of your feminine beauty." Hotaru said sarcastically, but, knowing Mikan, she took it seriously.

"Oh my God! No way! You mean he's a transvestite? I mean, I know that he has good looks, but I never thought he tried! So is he gay too? Are the rumors of him and Ruka true!?!" Mikan was gasping and pacing much faster.

"You really are an idiot. I was being sarcastic." Hotaru never even bothered looking up from her homework. "Do your homework and shut up. You don't want to fail."

Mikan sat down and began her math. There were numbers dancing on the page. _What's with the letters? 8X? Is that like, eight hugs? Or is X kisses…wait what does that have to do with math? Is it trying to seduce me? Oh my gosh! Math, I will never love you! _"Hotaru…" Mikan started whining. "Math is trying to hook up with me!"

"…What?"

Mikan groaned. "I don't get it!" Hotaru motioned Mikan to come over to her so she could help, or at least try.

About an hour later, Mikan was as lost as ever. "Get out. I can't help you." Hotaru said, reaching her last nerve with her idiotic friend.

"But I—" Mikan started, desperate to get help. She couldn't go any lower in math classes, and couldn't afford to fail.

"No. I can't do anything for you. Go away. Go ask Natsume. I'm busy." With that, Hotaru shoved Mikan out the door and quickly locked it behind her.

Mikan sulked to her car, and the entire way to Natsume's house. Natsume's mother greeted her with a warm smile, used to Mikan coming over unexpectedly, and told Mikan to just go on up to Natsume's room.

"Natsume! Help! Math wants to get in my pants!"

"What the fuck?" He looked up to see the desperate brunette on her knees, clutching her math textbook. He sighed. "Never mind. Did Imai kick you out?"

"Yes! She has no hope for me! You're my last chance! Don't let me fail!" He agreed and she happily climbed onto his bed to learn.

They spent over two hours working on teaching Mikan what to do, and she finally got the first question. "Oh my gosh! X=24! I'm so smart!"

"Tch. Not really. It took you two hours to get that."

She huffed and glanced over at him, to see him staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Your…" He stopped, going extremely slowly.

"Yes? Yes? I'm…?" She pressed forward.

"…hair…looks awful."

"Gah!" She stood up and stomped around the room. "There you go _again! _What do you gain by constantly insulting me? It doesn't make me feel any better and I'm getting tired of it! It's like, verbal abuse! I could report you to the police, you know!"

He stood up and walked slowly over to her. "You want to know why I insult you, huh?"

"Yes! For the love of God, tell me! 'Cause I can't come up with any reason why you would except that you're a meanie!"

He brought his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "I have to find flaws in you, because it's the only way I know that you're real; That you're not an angel."

And then he pressed his lips onto hers.

They were sixteen at the time…

* * *

Oh my goodness! I can't believe I wrote that in one sitting! It feels good to be able to just write X3 Hope it wasn't a complete cheesy fest X]

Review if you dig it! ;)

Luv ya! :)


End file.
